Vision?
by ShutUpAndKissMe
Summary: what would happen if alice's vision came true? what if Edward really did kill bella? or had let her be turned by James? this is MY idea of what MIGHT have happened
1. Vision

**Disclaimer: No matter how nmuch I wish I did, I do not own twilight or any of it's brilliant characters **

Special thanks to acacia for kick-starting me into doing my own fan fiction, instead of just reading everyone elses...luv ya

"Oh no! that cant be right" I screamed, falling to the floor. Confused images flashed through my mind, one clearer than all the rest, a most terrible horrible vision. It couldn't happen, just couldn't. "Alice?" Jasper asked, concerned "Are you alright love? What did you see" I looked up at him, his beautiful eyes pouring into mine, he could feel my panic, my disbelief, my fear, but he couldn't understand what was wrong. The images were fading now, thank god. But I couldn't erase one from my mind, it was Edward, my favorite brother, doing something I knew he would never do, not ever. "Jasper" I said calmly.

"Yes Alice?" he asked anxiously

"Edward must NOT go to school today"

"Sweetheart, he's already left, remember? We're running late, we should have left when he did" He nagged me playfully, but there was a worried edge in his voice.

"He did?" I asked, my voice shaking

"I'm afraid so sweetheart"

"Oh" I replied, cold realization dawning on my face, this was something I couldn't stop, the only person that could prevent this from happening was Edward, but I couldn't just do nothing, I had to warn him, at least, just had to.

"Alice? Are you alright? What did you see? Would you like to stay home? Or talk to Carlisle? Esme maybe? Is there anything wrong? You can tell me sweetheart..." Jasper bombarded me with questions.

"Yes Jasper," I replied " There is something wrong, I cant tell you what I saw, not now, just please get me to school as fast as you can, I need to talk to Edward, now, please don't ask any questions."

"Of course sweetheart" said Jasper, bewildered, he trusted me enough to do what I said when I was like this. I knew he loved me and would do anything for me. I thanked god once again for Jasper, he was the only thing in my existence that kept me from flying to pieces in times like this.


	2. School

The drive to school was awful, even with Jasper driving as fast as he possibly could, the drive seemed to last forever. As soon as jasper turned off the engine I was out of the car, jogging gracefully on the spot as he got out at human pace. "whoa honey" Jasper said, so quietly that no one else could hear "Slow down, we are supposed to be human remember?" He slipped his arm around my waist and walked me over to my role class at human pace, Jasper was supposed to be Rosalie's twin and he was posing to be a year older than me. So he couldn't be in any of my classes except lunch, but Edward was I my role class, and he was who I needed right now.

I burst into the classroom, forgetting I was late. Mr. Berkley cleared his throat. "So glad you could join us miss Cullen" he said loudly.

"I am glad that I could join you too Mr. Berkley" I replied sweetly, flashing him a brilliant smile. While he was gathering his thoughts I slid fluidly into my seat beside Edward, who already half- knew what the problem was. "Edward!" I hissed quietly, relieved "I really really need to talk to you"

"You know you don't have to _talk_ to me Alice" Edward replied calmly. "Just think about what you need to talk about."

"Right" I replied, feeling sheepish "Of course"

And I began to think out my story: _" Okay Edward, before I tell you what I need to, you have to promise me something…"_

"_Of course Alice, What is it?"_

"_Please promise me that you will take what I say from now on seriously and not be mad."_

"_Alice I don't really think that's a promise I _can _make"_

"_well, make it anyway… please"_

"_Oh all right, I promise not to get mad and to take you seriously"_

"_Good, now listen carefully and don't say anything until I'm finished. This morning, while I was getting ready for school, I had a vision"_

"_Oh really?" Edward interrupted "what kind of…_

"_HEY! I said NO interruptions, I was just getting to that. Anyway, so I had a vision and in the vision you were in your biology class, and there was this pretty girl with brown hair sitting next to you…"_

"_No one _ever _sits next to me Alice"_

"_Just shut up and let me finish for heavens sake! I saw her sitting next to you and then you lured her out of the room and you... you…_

"_I _what _Alice?"_

"_I saw you take her out into the woods and…"_

"_And _what_ Alice?!" _he could almost guess what I was about to think

"_You…bit…her…"_

"_No Alice"_

"_I'm…sorry Edward"_

"_NO" _Edward shouted inside my mind _"You're lying!! You have to be! I would never…"_

"_You know I can't lie to you Edward"_

"_Yes I know" _He sighed, defeated _" Alright Alice, I will be very careful, I _promise_ you that I will not harm the girl from your vision, or any human for that matter"_

"Okay"I breathed, relived

Then the bell rang.

My next class was English, with Edward, as we walked to class together I tried to think of something to do to lighten the mood, I could tell he was angry at me. _"You know Edward" _I thought, knowing he would hear me

" _I know what I saw, I saw that human girl, writhing on the ground, and I saw you, standing over her, if you weren't killing her, you were turning her. I am sure of it, and I know you would_ never_ bet against me"_

As soon as I thought that I instantly regretted it, I knew I had gone too far, now he would be _really_ mad at me. I braced myself, waiting for his response, we had arrived at English class and we sat where we always sit, Edward said nothing, he simply got up and moved away from me, glaring.

Now that kind of hurt, I couldn't help it, I _had_ to warn him, he had no right to be so mad at me. But I knew he would forgive me.

So I brushed it off and went to sit with a fairly good-looking boy who just happened to be as far away from Edward as possible

"Hello" I said brightly to the boy, completely ignoring Edward as he was ignoring me.

"Um, h…h…hi" he stammered, staring at me, completely taken aback, it was all I had to keep from laughing at him, the poor boy. It was then our teacher came in, and I could turn my attentions to him instead of the boy.

English seemed to pass agonizingly slowly, I could have sworn that the clocks were slowing down. usually time means nothing to me, I have all the time I could ever need and more, but now, with only a stammering human for company, I was feeling like, for the first time in my existence, time wasn't on my side. By the time the bell rang, it was all I could do to get my books and walk out at human pace. I was still first out of the classroom.

Jasper was already waiting for me outside. He always was. I practically flew into his arms, I could tell he was worried for me, he knew Edward was angry and I was anxious, but he had no idea why. I smiled at him and, hand in hand, we walked to the cafeteria.

Edward was the last to sit at our table, he sat as far away from me as possible, even I could feel the waves of hostility rolling off him, directed at me, I felt very sorry for Jasper, and I hoped that he wasn't feeling angry at me now, because of Edward, I looked up at him, and saw him looking at Edward, confused and worried, it was obvious that Jasper wasn't mad at me, he was, however, confused as to why Edward could be hating me so much, I was an angel in Jaspers eyes, as he was in mine. He refused to acknowledge that anyone could hate me that much . I knew it would be my painful duty to educate him later.

Emmet and Rosalie were completely oblivious to what was going on, but they could see that Edward was mad at me, and were looking at me inquisitively, "Ok" I said quickly and quietly, barely moving my mouth, so no one except them could hear me, or even see I was talking.  
"I just had a vision that Edward didn't like, and I can understand why he didn't like it, please don't be mad at him, it's all my fault" Jasper looked at me, he was surprised, he had assumed it was all Edward's fault. Emmet looked confused, but then again, Emmet is always confused. Rosalie looked unsurprised, she knew that my visions sometimes got me into trouble, she was curious as to what kind of vision could make Edward so mad at me, but she wasn't going to ask questions now, she would wait till we got home.

Then I saw her, the girl from my vision, she looked exactly the same, except she wasn't screaming, or writhing around in pain, she just looked a little sick.

"_That's her Edward" _I thought _"she's the girl from my vision"_

Even though Edward was ignoring me, I knew he would hear. Just as I suspected, Edward looked up and followed my gaze, he saw her. She was quite pretty for a human girl and I knew Edward thought so too. He kept looking over at her, but he looked frustrated now, maybe he didn't like what she was thinking.

All too soon lunch was over and it was time for class, this was the class where I knew something pivotal would happen, something that could change my family's future forever, and it all depended on Edward.


	3. Biology with Bella

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or any of it's wonderful characters, no matter how much I wish I did. Well I really only want to own ONE twilight character- Edward Cullen…tee hee drools**

**Edward's POV**

As I walked to biology class I could feel Alice's gaze on my retreating back. I could hear her worrying about what was going to happen between now and home time, I had told her not to be worried, that I would never do anything to hurt a human, but now I wasn't so sure, I knew as soon as she walked in to the lunchroom that I was in trouble. And when I attempted to read her thoughts I found that I couldn't, and that bothered me. But I would not worry about this "Bella" child anymore, I would not think of her, I would go straight to biology class and _nothing_ would happen.

I arrived at biology class and slid into my usual seat. I was one of the first people to arrive, but that was nothing out of the ordinary, I was seated by myself, no one except for my family ever sat next to me, no one else was brave enough. But I didn't mind, I liked solitude and was quite accustomed to it. As everyone began to unpack their books, she walked through the door, I had not been prepared for this, she was much closer now than she had been in the lunchroom. Her fragrance washed over me, It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before, so… very…sweet. " No" I thought to myself, "this will be one of Alice's visions, that doesn't come true."

I watched her walk up to Mr Banner, introduce herself and ask where she should sit, I saw him look around as he found the only vacant seat, the one next to myself, I groaned inwardly, this was one of the infrequent times when I wished that there was someone brave enough to sit next to me. She tripped on her way to her new seat, each step was bringing her closer to me, it was getting more and more difficult for me to restrain myself. Her scent was almost unbearably sweet. I had to resist, but I didn't know if I could, I had gravely overestimated my strength this morning, and now I was paying the price.

I don't know how it happened, but halfway through class I found myself raising my hand and asking for a bathroom pass. My request was granted and I left the room, intending to clear my head, but instead of heading outside, for fresh air, I found myself walking in the opposite direction. Down the hallway, I barely knew what I was doing until I reached my destination, the fire alarm. I knew then what my subconscious had been planning, I wanted to stop, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but my hand had already extended and pulled the lever, setting it off.

My state of mind had transformed, I was no longer thinking like my rational self, I wasn't thinking in terms of right and wrong anymore, I was the hunter and Bella was my prey. My first task, of course, was to draw Bella away from human eye. I knew that if I attacked her now, in front of all those humans, that it would cause difficulty later. No, I had to get her away unnoticed, and I knew just how to do it.

I was caught up in the tide of frightened children who, hearing the fire alarm, were trying to get out as fast as possible. Scared and confused, they rushed past me. Any human would have been unable to control where they were going, but I could easily navigate myself, searching for one face, and one face only.

I didn't use my eyes as much as my sense of smell, her fragrance was very distinctive, it barley took me five minutes to find her. She was as scared as all the rest, trying, like they were, to get out by any means possible. I tapped her on the shoulder and whispered, "Here, let me help you out," she looked into my coal black eyes and I knew she couldn't say no, no matter how terrified of me she was.

I took Bella's wrist in my steely grasp and pulled her effortlessly towards the exit. However, once we were outside I did not release her arm. My eyes burning into hers, I asked, "Would you like to go somewhere quieter?" in what I knew was a velvety seductive voice, she would find it almost impossible to resist.  
"Um…"she started, but I cut her off before she could finish her sentence  
"Good, I know the perfect place"  
And I towed her off into the woods.


End file.
